


Can't Help Falling In Love

by honeyserpents



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bodyguard Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Modern Royalty, Pain, Prince Oikawa Tooru, inspired by a song, it started off cute but then angst happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyserpents/pseuds/honeyserpents
Summary: Even though they’re soulmates, Iwaizumi gazes at Tooru and his heart chooses him again. And he knows he will forever.inspired by "can't help falling in love" by elvis presley!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Can't Help Falling In Love

The royal garden is illuminated only by the soft glow of moonlight. Liquid mercury weaves its way down from the sky to cradle Iwaizumi’s face and highlight the sharp ridges of his cheekbones. The moonshine reflects off Iwaizumi’s ebony eyes and makes kaleidoscopes of light dance around in them. Tooru silently thanks the moon deities that chose to light up his beloved’s face on this night.

Tooru tightens his grip on his personal bodyguard’s hand and laces their fingers together tightly. They huddle closely in a small nook in the hedge maze, careful to keep their giggles as soft as possible. The other members of the royal guard would definitely sound all the alarms if they found out the crown prince was not in bed hours after midnight, after all. But all Tooru can care about now, in the crepuscular glow of the night, is Iwaizumi’s hand in his, filling his soul with a warmth only he can bring.

Tooru leads them deeper into the maze, into the spotlight of the winding labyrinth. A fountain stands proudly in the middle of it all, water splashing off the gilded edges and up in the air. This is their favourite place to sneak off to, a silent area for them to be themselves and cool down after a long day doing official work.

Iwaizumi snakes his arm around Tooru’s waist and pulls him snug against his chest. He fiddles with the soft silk of Tooru’s sleepwear, scowling slightly when Tooru doesn’t have to reach up much to loop his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. He hums softly to himself, too caught up in the jasmine scent of Tooru’s expensive perfume to notice Tooru smiling tenderly at him. The exotic smell managed to capture the cool beauty of the night, and Tooru’s entire personality so well.

“Sing me something, Iwa-chan,” Tooru requested softly.

Iwaizumi snorts before conceding. He can only resist Tooru for so long before he caves in to whatever strange demand he has made.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

His deep voice is rich in a way that suits the song, bringing out all the feelings it. Iwaizumi pours his emotions into the lyrics, wanting Tooru to understand what he wants to say.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

Tooru joins in, his voice harmonising with Iwaizumi’s. The added sweetness of Tooru’s voice makes the melancholy that Iwaizumi brought about seem less pained, and more bittersweet.

Iwaizumi places his hands on Tooru’s hips and sways their bodies together in time with the music, oh so gently. He closes his eyes and tilts his head up slightly to rest his forehead against Tooru’s, breathing in tandem with him. If he listened closely, he could almost hear their hearts beating together, as if they shared a single heart and soul.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

They know exactly how it feels to be in a relationship that isn’t widely approved of. But despite all the judgemental stares and pointed huffs of the other nobles who wanted their children to get married to the heir of the throne, Iwaizumi knew that he would never give away Tooru’s love. Even if he had to fight all the monsters, destroy all the armies, conquer all the kingdoms in the world, to be able to love Tooru, he knew he would. He would take on the world for Tooru, and he knew Tooru would do the same without a second thought.

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

They had been together since they were babies. Growing up together meant running through the castle’s spacious hallways and playing with the knight’s wooden practice swords together, filling the empty castle with their childish giggles. Soulmates would be a lovely word to describe their relationship. Because that’s what they are, isn’t it? Fate chose them for each other, to protect and care for the other till their dying breath.

The song ended, and Iwaizumi opened his eyes to look at Tooru. His long eyelashes frame pretty chocolate eyes, and plush lips upturn at the corners into a sweet smile. Iwaizumi loves him. He loves him so much it’s painful at times, and seeing him smile down at him in a way that one can only describe as _loving_ makes Iwaizumi’s heart ache just a bit.

Even though they’re soulmates, Iwaizumi gazes at Tooru and his heart chooses him again. And he knows he will forever.

“Promise me you’ll always love me?”, Iwaizumi whispers softly, knowing Tooru can hear him in the serene night.

Tooru leans his forehead down to rest on Iwaizumi’s, and presses his lips against his.

“Forever.”

::::

Tooru’s chest heaves with sobs, racking up a body that doesn’t feel like his own anymore. Numb. Everything is numb to him. Except maybe the pain deep in the cavern of his chest, a deep gaping hole where his heart used to reside. Because his heart splintered and shattered when Iwaizumi’s body crumpled to the ground, the dagger of an unknown assassin buried deep into his stomach.

Of course, Iwaizumi would die protecting him, and make sure to kill the assassin before leaving Tooru. But why did he have to leave? Tooru knew he would destroy the universe before letting Iwaizumi die, but he never expected himself to be the cause of his lover’s death. His body lay on the floor, too close to the assassin’s for Tooru’s comfort.

Tooru cradles his dead body in his arms, bringing it close to his chest and staining his silk doublet, crimson. Tears stream their way down his cheeks, leaving tracks that Tooru can’t be bothered to wipe away.

He begins to sing, his voice ragged and throat sore from all the crying. Despite his usual croons turning into croaks, the raw emotion and pain that comes out are unmistakable.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> twit: https://twitter.com/honey_serpents  
> tumb: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hoeley-shit


End file.
